Regret
by AuzeriGirl
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD KEEP SCROLLING IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM. Just a quick one-shot about the mastermind's thoughts after a certain blonde-haired model gets impaled.


The gymnasium looked cold and dark in the middle of the night. The stands were empty, the court was empty, and the stage was empty except for the usual podium that Monokuma frequently emerged from to cause havoc.

There was only one thing that did not belong. Near the middle of the court, the broken and lifeless body of Junko was sprawled out and already growing cold. Owada, the normally rough and tough member of a motorcycle gang, had covered her body with his jacket out of respect. Underneath it, her lifeless eyes stared on, still open wide from the disbelief and shock at her sudden death. She had been pierced through and through by Ragnarok spears. It was Monokuma's punishment for her kicking him to the ground. It had happened so quickly, no one could have done anything to stop it. One moment she was screaming at Monokuma that they would never give into his game, and the next, her blue eyes were wide and lifeless. Her blonde pigtails were red at the ends where her blood had soaked into them.

The doors to the gymnasium creaked open as someone entered the room. Footsteps followed; heels clicking against the hardwood that could only be someone who had the utmost confidence in being exactly where he or she was.

The _real _Junko Enoshima peered down at the body of Mukuro. She sneered at her, removing the jacket and looking disgusted. The wig that Mukuro had used was all wrong. Her freckles hadn't been covered up properly, and her eyes were much smaller than Junko's large, blue, model eyes. It was hard to believe that they were sisters.

Sisters.

Junko Enoshima had killed her own sister.

She felt several emotions bubbling up inside of her. Rage. Her sister had been too stupid. She deserved to die. There were two despairs, now there was only one. The better one. Junko.

Disappointment.

Excitement.

Smugness.

Regret.

But the one that ended up taking over was a bubbling sensation that the whole thing was very very funny. Junko started laughing and couldn't stop. A giggle turned into a howl of laughter that caused her to clutch her sides, throw her blonde-haired head back and laugh until tears ran down her eyes. She had to stop then. She didn't want to ruin her mascara after all.

"Poor little Mukuro...poor little sister," Junko cooed, staring into her sister's lifeless eyes. "You took my place so I could pull the strings...you never knew what I had planned for you...you stupid girl..."

Anger bubbled up in control this time, and Junko grabbed her lifeless sister's body and shook it. "YOU'RE SO STUPID MUKURO! SO STUPID! YOU BELIEVED EVERY WORD I SAID! EVERY WORD! YOU LET ME DRESS YOU UP JUST LIKE A DOLL AND SEND YOU OFF TO YOUR DEATH!" She shook her dead sister again and again and again. Nothing, of course.

Junko felt a cute giggle rise up instead, and she whispered into her sister's ear. "You know, I think I'm going to miss you though...you were always by my side. You always supported me. You supported me to your grave, hehe!"

"But...I will miss you..." she said, slightly saddened. "My dear sister..."

Junko stared at Mukuro for a while. Then she blinked, emotionless, like she couldn't remember what she was even doing here. "This isn't where I should be right now. Hm."

Wordlessly, Junko stood and left the gymnasium, her shoes squeaking slightly as they tracked Mukuro's blood across the floor. A few minutes later, Monokuma bots came in and cleaned up the entire mess, transporting Mukuro's body to the morgue.

Junko wasn't finished with her game. Mukuro had been a necessary victim. She had been a pawn from the beginning. A puppet. A lifeless doll. She had always been dead. And if she had too, Junko would use her again and again and again.

Junko wasn't finished yet.

**Hey guys, sorry, I know this is like infinitely darker than stuff I normally write, but I always kind of wondered what thoughts were going across Junko's mind after she killed Mukuro, so I figured I'd write something real quick about it. She hints in the last episode that she feels something akin to regret over it, so I just wanted to play off of that a bit. Anyways, thanks for reading if you made it this far!**


End file.
